Heated Passion with a Twist
by Rose-teardrop
Summary: KenshinXSanosuke. The tables are turned. My second fic!


My second fic. The results of writing at 12.30am; I was amazed at what I came up with. KenshinXSanosuke, enjoy!

* * *

Strong arms pinned his above his head and Kenshin found himself gazing into hazel eyes filled with emotion so strong, it almost made him crumble under the stare. 

"Sano…"

"Shh. You've teased me long enough Kenshin." The towering figure whispered softly, and brushed his lips against the swordsman's. The burnette trembled, his heart racing like the wild horses that he used to hear thundering down the slopes to battle. The arms kept him from moving too much, but he pressed his own lips against the muscular man that held him. Their bodies pressed closer, their lips red and sucking at each others', their tongues delving in and out of the other's oral cavity while battling for dominance, their arousals grinding slowly against each other. The redhead groaned softly, his fingers curling, his eyes squeezed together as Sanosuke kissed him passionately. He gave a soft yelp as Sano sucked his tongue into his mouth and bit down not quite gently on it.

Sanosuke worked the slim hands like a clock; now pulling them down to either side of his head as he tore his lips from Kenshin, a thread of saliva breaking seconds later. He heard the long-haired man whimper and then gasp as the warm lips imprinted themselves across his cheek and to his ear. The hot tongue ran along the rim of his ear, sending shivers down his spine. It then ran down to take the lobe into his mouth, and the Battousai felt the soft lips close over it to suck and tug, drawing out soft cries of erotic pleasure. He barely felt the trail extend down his straining neck over the heat of their combined bodies. The wet muscle once again came out to taste the pale skin. Salty, sweet, passion, lust, his own particular musk; Sano loved how he tasted. Keshin squirmed and moaned as he felt sharp teeth clamp over his neck and sucked, a wetness lapping over the red mark before the whole cycle happened again on a different spot on his neck. His hands now strained against his captor's, desperate to cling onto something to remember that this was real, and not a dream like he was used to having at the peak of his hormone cycle.

Sanosuke nuzzled his violet haori open, gong back to where he stopped kissing and continued his path of hot wet kisses down the flat chest. Fingers interlaced, and Keshin panted lightly as Sanosuke teased his senses. He had dreamt of this, and found his release everytime he woke up panting; he didn't know it'd be this _hot_. He squeezed his fellow fighter's hand lightly, drawing his attention away from the kisses for a while.

"On the floor…"

Sanosuke grinned and jerked Kenshin forward, causing said person to stumble into the hard chest. Sanosuke wrapped his arms around the smaller man, not releasing the slender hands. He slowly lowered the swordsman down onto the tatami mats that carpeted the room and released his hands. Kenshin took this advantage to feel up the muscular arms that encaged him, feeling every groove and ripple that passed, and then traveling upwards to tangle his fingers into the coarse spiky brown hair to pull the man down for another heated kiss. Sanosuke responded earnestly, lurching forward into a lip lock with Kenshin. Oh how he wanted him like this, hot and passionate, submissive and wanting. He would hear his name pour out from those lips which he was kissing now, oh yes he would. Kenshin returned the passion he felt overflowing from Sanosuke, barely realizing a calloused hand running up and down his side, another hard bulge rubbing against his own. He tugged a fistful of brown hair, causing Sano to rear back just a bit in puzzlement.

"Clothes."

Sanosuke nearly laughed, and swiftly tore off his infamous robe with the 'evil' word on it, chucking it alongside his pants. Kenshin had worked as fast; his violet robe and pleated skirt now in a jumbled heap beside his inclined body. The two men embraced each other tightly, going into a furious battle of tongues immediately as hands roamed wildly around, as if mapping out every square inch of the skin that they were feeling. Arousals grinded each other as Sanosuke pulled away to bite down on the slender neck, causing the redhead to cry out in encouragement. His tongue came out to soothe the rapidly reddening wound, and traveled down a wet trail to one nipple. Kenshin curled his fingers in the brown mess and arched into Sanosuke, whimpering and mewing as the wet muscle circled and lapped the steadily rising bud, its twin receiving the same attention. He cried out again as he felt teeth nip and nibble on them, his grip tightening. Sanosuke glanced up at the writhing swordsman, delighted at the faint flush of red on his cheeks against the faded moonlight.

He stopped short when he heard Kenshin call his name, sitting back as said person clambered onto his fours shakily. Crawling towards the sitting figure he positioned two hands on either side of his butt on the floor, and planted a firm kiss on his lips before reaching past his cheek to whisper into his ear.

"Sano… I want to taste you. I want to lick you off like a lollipop, taste your sweet precum as you get hot watching me, play with your balls, squeezing and rubbing them. I want to suck your big cock and your balls, watch you look at your shaft disappearing into my warm wet mouth. You'll like that don't you? Seeing me work you off like your slave…"

All this dirty talk was getting him painfully hard, and Sanosuke growled low in anticipation. Kenshin wasn't such a submissive person after all.

Kenshin grinned and nipped the earlobe, going straight down for the twitching shaft. Grasping it, he held it steady as he ran his tongue along the underside of it. Sanosuke, who had been leaning on his elbows to watch the redhead, gave a guttural moan in approval. Slowly he watched Kenshin run the rough muscle up and down his shaft, swirling around the bulbous head, probing his ball sac; then the thin red lips stretched to accommodate the thick member as it slipped in. Sanosuke growled low in lust, locking gazes with his friend as he went lower and deeper. He felt so tight, so hot, and so _fucking_ good. Kenshin began sucking noisily, his tongue working expertly on the underside of his thick shaft, his head bobbing up and down, sending jolts and sparks and endless waves of pleasure through Sanosuke's body. The brunette suddenly grasped locks of red hair after a while, and pressed his member deeper into the tight mouth. Kenshin gagged, but he knew what Sanosuke was going to do. Sanosuke heard his choke and went slow, pumping his hips into the swordsman's mouth, tipping his head back in a animalistic groan and jerking his hips when Kenshin purred and hummed, sending more pleasure to his brunette. He couldn't hold on for long from the way the redhead sucked him off; crying out loudly he released spurts of milky seed from his member and into Kenshin's mouth. He swallowed greedily, gulping down the mixture and letting some trickle from the corners of his mouth. He made sure he had every last drop before he pulled away from the flaccid cock.

Sanosuke fell back, panting as he came down from his high. He barely noticed the redhead tower over him until he felt lips tease and brush against his own, leaving his to chase after them. They ended up in a deep French kiss; Sanosuke tasted himself among Kenshin and supper.

"My turn Sanosuke…" The swordsman whispered against his lips, and the tables were turned. Hunter became hunted; seme became uke.

It may have looked odd, if anyone was watching; the smaller man rolled the other over and planted a hot wet kiss on the middle of the back of his neck. Sanosuke shuddered, his skin tingling and prickling as his friend and lover [perhaps for the time being trailed down his spine, the small of his back, and then heaven. Kenshin chuckled softly as a quick swipe of his tongue on the muscular man's puckered entrance made him keen and groan. He settled behind the man and sucked noisily on his finger, arousing the uke's member; he moaned unintelligently as the first finger made its way into his anus. The second made scissoring motions and caused the expected discomfort. By the third he was grunting and made a bundle of nerves as Kenshin located his prostate and caressed it.

"Beg for me Sanosuke…" Kenshin whispered, using his dirtiest voice. The brunette's cock gave a twitch, but his ego denied him the voice to plead. The redhead decided that he needed a little persuasion and jabbed his fingertips into the spot. Sanosuke yelped and trembled, a sharp jolt of electric pleasure shooting up his spine. "Oh fuck… p-pl..."

"Mm… yes you were saying Sano?" Kenshin grinned a little to himself, proud to have been able to make the man below him beg. He gave the brunette a little encouragement by running his fingertips lightly over his sensitive spot, teasing him on.

"Stop **teasing** me and **fuck** me you **idiot**." Sanosuke's eyes were glazed over in lust as he raised his head to stare at Kenshin. Kenshin chuckled; Sanosuke never had any manners. He stood up and pressed the muscular shoulders down to the floor so that the pert ass stuck up in the air, and slowly he nudged the tight opening with the head of his member. One touch of the bulbous head sent erotic shivers down his spine, and the spiky-haired warrior groaned in pleasure as his back was heated by his lover's body and his anus was suddenly filled with pulsing meat. He heard Kenshin sigh softly in relief and got an idea.

The swordsman gasped as the tight ring of muscles suddenly contracted around him, his head snapping up as he called out in pleasure and pain. Sanosuke grinned and chuckled; his friend was still as sensitive as ever.

Kenshin began a series of thrusts and jabs before lengthening his strokes. His eyes traveled up the shiny back to the face that was contorted with joy and pleasure, drinking in the sight of his lover's slightly gaping mouth that emitted sounds of his bliss. His fingers snaked down to the neglected errection to stroke and pull at the foreskin, pulling forth also more moans from the keening man below him. His lips imprinted themselves along his back, hot wet kisses that left the brunette calling for more. The zanbato wielder's prostate was rammed into again and again, sending his body into what felt like heaven. The redhead felt the weeping member thickening and whispered softly into its owner's ear, "Come for me…"

Sanosuke shivered at his lover's husky voice and groaned as Kenshin squeezed his member, and then white exploded in splashes in his vision as he released into the skilled hand, fucking it as wave after luscious wave of delicious pleasure swept through is body. Kenshin bit his lip as the brunette below him tightened around him in his orgasm, managing only a few hungry thrusts before he bottomed out and spilled his seed into the tight cavity, crying out his release in pure joy.

Both bodies collapsed limply onto the ground, panting and covered in perspiration as they both came down from their euphoria. Kenshin pulled out of his lover with a sick 'smack' and rolled over to his side, gazing unseeingly at the rapid rise and fall of the pale chest. Soon after, he was pulled into it, and he sighed and laid his ear over his pumping heart. The steady pump lulled him to sleep, and he did so after kissing Sanosuke thoroughly. Sanosuke wrapped his arms around his abdomen and inhaled the faint smell that was Kenshin, and slept with a contented smile on his face.


End file.
